


Doe Eyes

by SpaceGirl2002



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, light kisses, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGirl2002/pseuds/SpaceGirl2002
Summary: It startled him.This sense of foreign feelings that rushed through him, the twinge in his chest, the flutter in his stomach, the pounding in his head and the strain on his heart.All of this chaos caused by three simple words.“I love you.”





	Doe Eyes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It startled him.

 

This sense of foreign feelings that rushed through him, the twinge in his chest, the flutter in his stomach, the pounding in his head and the strain on his heart.

 

All of this chaos caused by three simple words.

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

He stopped listening after that, and instead shut down, letting instinct take over and ruining the only relationship he prospered to have.

 

They ring in his head, those words, who were always said as playful banter, now said in a husky voice of passion, bashful, and the only feeling he can manage to acknowledge is that of his heart skipping a beat.

 

He shivers, a ghost of a cold breeze gracing his bare back as warm hands settle onto his hips. 

 

Maybe he’s delusional, because his friend is nothing but innocent, doe eyes that startle so easily, small and delicate frame he’s too afraid to crush with a hug. 

 

He wraps his arms around Hajime and smiles softly, the words ringing in his ear. He knows he’s blushing, he can’t look Hajime in the eye, not without wanting to giggle and ruin this serious moment.

 

Because this is his someone he trusts, the boy who’s been there with him for a while, who supports him and encourages him to be the best person he can, because right now said boy is pressing soft lips to his cheek and stepping back as quick as lightning. 

 

Hajime is a flustered mess, Tomoya knows as much when he sees how pink his cheeks are and how his eyes don’t meet his gaze.

 

Because Thursday afternoons, sitting in a garden, is the ideal place to have one’s first kiss. Because maybe it’s also good to have the second, and third, maybe even halfway through the fourth, in a garden. 

 

They laugh, lying on the grass with untidy school blazers discarded and hands entwined, whispering three simple words that had changed Tomoya’s world for the better.

 

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @thatastrophile


End file.
